It all ended in a prank war !
by TMI crazy heads
Summary: "O-M-G!O-M-G Clary, Magnus has just transported the other direction into his apartment! the other direction in his apartment!" The gang play truth or dare TMI style and it all ends with a prank war! All will be explained inside. Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi guys this is our first fan fiction (rated T just to be careful) for all you Mortal Instruments fans and reviews would be very welcome. You also might get a bit confused but we have changed the name of a popular boy band group to fit with the site rules so:**

**Harry=Harold **

**Liam=Larry**

**Louis=Lewis**

**Niall=Nathan**

**Zayn =Zack **

**hope you like it xxx**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything, names or places of which all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

"Clary!" Izzy whined "I'm so bored." They were sitting in the library, surrounded by dusty old books. "Look I'm sorry, for wanting to learn about my heritage, but you really don't have to sit here and watch" Clary pointed out.

"Ha, really," Izzy smirked "You call that learning 'cos all I see is you and Jace staring in to each others eyes" Clary flushed bright red.

"Do not," she muttered. They sat in silence, neither really bothering to look at the books.

Izzy suddenly exclaimed "Can I give you a makeover ?!" openly staring at Clary's clothes distastefully. Fortunately Jace had just walked in and overheard the last part of their conversation "No! Clary whatever you do don't let Izzy give you a makeover, I don't want my girlfriend looking like a Barbie!"

"Aw Jace you buzz kill and I'm offended that you would think that I would turn your precious girlfriend into a Barbie"

Izzy exclaimed standing up and stretching "Sorry Clary, you're right there are definitely more interesting places to sit and do…" Izzy was cut of by her phone ringing, "OHH, it's Magnus" Izzy squealed "Hey Magnus" There was a loud buzzing on the other end of the phone "Wait!, you cannot be serious" Izzy screamed "here Clary speak to Magnus" Izzy looked behind her to pass the phone but she must have left with Jace- _damn that girl is insufferable_-"Clary" she screamed and counted in her head '1,2,3' less than 4 seconds until Jace with a bat raised over his shoulder and a flustered looking Clary burst into the room "What, what's the matter?"

"O-M-G! O-M-G, Clary, Magnus transported the other Direction to his apartment! The other Direction in _his_ apartment!"

A scream echoed through the institute. Suddenly both girls were jumping up and down, squealing with pure delight. Jace face palmed at the thought of the other direction-even more so –urgh- Harold Trend .

Suddenly Jace found himself in front of Magnus's door with a stunned Simon I front of him. Clary and Izzy were banging frantically on the door, screaming to be let in.

The door flew open with a bewildered looking Alec muttering something about girls and the other direction. Izzy and Clary pushed past a bumbling Alec and sure enough there was the other direction sitting uncomfortably on one of Magnus' bright sofas. While Clary, Izzy and Magnus were drooling over other D, Alec, Simon and Jace stood in the corner muttering every obscenity in every language under the sun.

Harold trend suddenly stood up and draped his arm over Clary's shoulders and that's when Jace lost it. He stormed over and growled in Harold's face "What the hell do you think you are doing with my girlfriend" Harold looked affronted" You're just jealous because I'm rich, famous and have better hair than yours" Harold said smugly.

Jace blanched "Better hair, ohh yeah right have you seen these tresses" Jace said combing his hair with his fingers.

"Ha tresses, who uses the word tresses?" Harold laughed.

"I do 'cos you know what my _tresses_ are worth so much the word hair shouldn't even have the right to be said in the presence of them" Jace exclaimed proudly.

"You have serious problems dude" Harold sneered.

"Well dude, I may have problems but you're just fugly"

"Fugly? What the hell does fugly mean" Harold said confused. Jace laughed an evil glint in his eyes.

"Well if you're so much better than me you could work it out."

"Jesus, Jace could you just leave it alone" Clary exclaimed.

Soon after Jace and Harold stopped arguing, Zack, Nathan, Harold, Larry and Lewis took to the stage and started singing big things. That was too much for Jace, Simon and Alec who rushed over to Magnus with their hands over their ears "please Mags send them, let the poor British people deal with them." Magnus sat with a dreamy look on his face ignoring them, Jace could hear the girls screaming like there was no tomorrow, this was just to much.

"Right Magnus if you don't get rid of these bratty man-children and their banshee voices I will flush Chairman Meow down your toilet and give all your glitter away to the needy"

"You wouldn't" Magnus growled.

"Try me" Jace sneered. Magnus looked around frantically trying to decide whether to believe him or not, then with a final at the seething Jace he snapped his fingers and the other direction vanished and everything lapsed into a bliss full silence until…

"MAGNUS!" the girls screamed in unison there faces incredulous "Bring them back" they whined.

"NO!" the boys- apart from Magnus- growled. The two girls and Magnus pouted at them and went to go sit on the couch. The guys all sat awkwardly in silence for 10 minutes or so until Simon couldn't take it anymore.

"Well then since we're all here how about a game of truth or dare" he suggests cheerfully.

**Well there you go guys that was our first chapter. Please R&R !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hi guys this is our first fan fiction (rated T just to be careful) for all you Mortal Instruments fans and reviews would be very welcome.**

**Did you like the first chapter ? Please R&R **

**xxx**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything, names or places of which all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

After a lot of arguing they finally agreed. "Right I will only play if we have a couple of rules" Jace said matter of fact "I only have one rule if you cannot answer a truth or perform your dare then you must remove one item of clothing and it has to be a real item of clothing not shoes or jewellery" he looked at Izzy as he said that.

"Well since I thought of it I will go first" Simon said. He glared evilly at Magnus and muttered under his breath "Payback time" he took a moment to ponder " then asked Magnus "Truth or dare" Magnus rolled his eyes and said "Dare, truth is for girls"

"Hey! You're as much a girl as us Maggie" Izzy glared.

Simon shock his head "Ok, getting back on topic, Magnus I dare you to go flush all of your glitter down the toilet!" Magnus' face turned from smug to disbelief; slowly he stood up from his chair and walked to his and Alec's room. A couple of minutes passed before Magnus emerged from his bedroom awkwardly carrying a dozen tubes of glitter under each arm "Come on then" Magnus whispered sullenly, gesturing them to follow him. They made there way to Magnus' small bathroom and fit themselves in to get a good view. Magnus had tears in his eyes as he opened a tube of luminous pink body glitter, his hand shook as he carefully lifted and tipped the tube until every little speck of glitter was swimming in the toilet. Magnus was suddenly on the floor hugging himself and rocking back and forth muttering to himself "N-N0 I can't do this!" he lifted his shirt over his head then grabbed his bottles of glitter to him and hugged them, whispering softly. Alec was bright red and obviously but failing hugely not to stare at Magnus' six pack "Like what you see Alec" Jace smirked noticing Alec staring.

"Enough of this, it's my turn" Magnus exclaimed staring intently at Izzy.

"Fine" Izzy said and threw her hands up before stalking to the sitting room shouting "well are you coming or not!" Everyone sighed and followed her "Right I'm guessing the gay sonic the hedgehog over there has chose me, so I pick truth"

"HEY!" Magnus shouted "What the hell was that for?"

"I once heard Simon say and it seemed fitting" Izzy replied calmly while Alec shot daggers at Simon "So what's my truth?"

"Ok, how many people have you slept with?" Magnus asked intently.

Izzy blushed beet red and stuttered "6 or 7?"

Simon turned white and bellowed "what!?"

"I was drunk, what else do you want me to say" she hastily asked Jace to avoid further interrogation "Truth or dare?" Jaces face turned from bored to excted as he answered "Dare."

Izzy grinned "I dare you to put on some of my old under wear , you no the really pink lacy ones and go outside like that then go up to the nearest person and scream zombie apocalypse! Run for your life!"

Jaces jaw dropped "No way!" He cried

Clary smirked "You chicken"

"I'd like to see you do that!" Jace retorted taking of his shirt and smirking at the look on Clary's face as she took in his incredibly toned chest. He winked at her; she rolled her eyes and looked away. Ginning, he looked over at Alec "Truth or dare ?"

**Hope you liked it guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hi guys this is our first fan fiction (rated T just to be careful) for all you Mortal Instruments fans and reviews would be very welcome.**

** what do you think so far ?**

** xxx**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything, names or places of which all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

"Truth" said a quivering Alec. Jace ponders for a moment, after a few seconds his face lit up into a mischievous grin.

"Who do you like more me or Magnus?" Alec turned red and glanced between Jace and Magnus. Magnus gave Alec the death stare Alec flinched and stuttered out "…Magnus?" Magnus beamed and grinned wickedly at Jace who scowls.

Alec hastily asked Clary "Truth or dare?"

She sighed and said "Dare"

A smile formed on Alec's face " I dare you to kiss Simon for a full minute"

All of a sudden Jace and Izzy shouted "No! In unison. Jace grabbed Clary around the waist pulling her down next to him.

"What the hell Jace?" Clary shouted.

"Don't even think about it" Jace muttered.

"Jace please" Clary pleaded "I would like to keep as much clothing on as possible. Finally Clary struggled out of Jaces iron grip; cast and apologetic look at Izzy while she set out to finish her dare. After a minute Clary walked away from a dazed looking Simon. Jace immediately grabbed her and whispered in her ear "You should have just taken your top off" Clary turned beet red and turned to Magnus "Truth or dare Maggie"

Magnus warily replied "Dare." Clary looked over at a worried Jace with a sly grin on her face.

"Give Jace a makeover"

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long loyal fans but we hope you like it. Will update soon !**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Sorry its been a while since we last updated but we hope you enjoy. Please R&R**

** Disclaimer: We do not own anything, names or places of which all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

"NO!NO WAY" Jace shrieked "Please Magnus don't make me do this" Jace started to beg , all the while Magnus sat laughing hysterically.

"What is wrong with him" Izzy asked staring at Magnus, an apologetic smile flickered on Alec's face

"Sorry! He drank 6 or 7 monsters this morning.) Suddenly Jace was being dragged out of the room by a frantic Magnus.

"Your gonna pay Clarissa!" Jace called before he was gone.

**20 minutes later…**

"You look ridiculous" Clary chortled while the others were rolling on the floor in hysterics, Jace had emerged wearing a neon yellow mesh tank top that revealed his navel, ultra skinny jeans, bright gold high tops, his hair spiked and glittered, eyeliner and bright purple lipstick.

"Love the new look Jace" Simon wheezed "You should go out like that all the time!"

"Magnus I H-A-T-E you" Jace said through gritted teeth "I really hate you!"

"Ohhhh Magnus I love you" Izzy said while wiping tears from her eyes.

"Hey! Back off, he's mine" Alec growled playfully.

"You no what I hate to kill your buzz but can we get on with the game" Anger barely concealed.

"Ha ha, you're just upset because I ruined your precious hair" Magnus smirked "Right Sheldon, truth or dare?"

"Oh for god's sake it's Simon!" Simon said with an exasperated sigh.

"Ohh whatever" Magnus exclaimed "Just pick already!"

"Ok!Ok I chose dare" Simon said warily.

"Well Simon how about you like cream off of the floor!" Magnus giggled.

"What the hell! No way!" Simon shouted

"Seriously Simon you wimp" Isabelle snorted

"Ok I will do it" Simon said eventually. Clary ran of to the kitchen to get the whipped cream. Jace all the while complained about his hair.

"C'mon Magnus let me wash it off!" his face set in a grimace.

"Aw man this is so wrong" Simon muttered as he watched Clary empty the can onto the dusty floor. For the next couple of minutes all was silent as they watched Simon lap up the rapidly melting cream.

"Done! Are you happy now?" Simon growled.

"Nope, you missed a spot" Magnus replied. Simon ignored Magnus and went to sit next to Izzy.

"That's it I need get this off." Jace exclaimed and stalked out of the room. The rest of the gang sat in silence and listened to the beating of the water in the shower.

Jace emerged twenty minutes later smelling strongly of sandalwood.

"You better not have used all of my expensive body wash" Magnus growled.

Jace snorted "Ha pay back for not owning a more manly body wash." Magnus' expression was horrified.

"Right my turn" Simon injected hastily. "Jace, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Jace replied with a cocky look on his face.

"If you had to go out with anyone from the other direction who would it be?

"What you can't be serious" Jace scoffed.

"Nope! Who will it be?" Simon laughed.

"W-well I guess Zak **(For all who don't know that's Zayn Malik from one direction**)" Jace muttered eventually.

He quickly looked over at Clary "Truth or dare babe?"

"Ok I chose dare" she muttered bravely.

Jace pondered a while until his mouth morphed into a slow smile "Eat two cookies made by Izzy"

A pained expression crossed Clary's face "Hey what's wrong with my cooking!" Izzy complained looking hurt. No one said anything.

"umm, I forfeit" Clary sighed lifting her jumper revealing a white tank top.

She mouthed a sorry in Izzy's direction and then said "Ok my turn, Izzy truth or dare?"

"Dare!" she muttered indignantly

"Ok I dare you to call Meliorn and tell him your pregnant with his child"

Izzy chuckled "Yeah sure" and picked up the phone, dialled Meliorn's number and put the phone to her ear. "Hi meliorn" she said trying to sound nervous "I need to tell you something" she paused "I'm pregnant and you're the father" there was laughter in the background but Izzy ignored them.

"What!" a scream echoed through the phone.

"Well its either you or Simon" Izzy said teasingly then hung up "Ok who's next ?"

**Tell us what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hoped you liked chapter 4 guys! Please tell us what you think.**

**Disclaimer: we don't own anything all of it belongs to Cassandra Claire (cant believe we have to keep writing this on every chapter)**

"Truth or dare, Jacey?" Izzy sang.

"Dare" Jace said bored.

"Ok go on the roof and proclaim your love to Clary."

"Sure thing I need to tell the world that Clary is mine and no one else can have her" Clary flushed.

"Can I put my jumper back on its cold out side?"

"No way, babe you look fine" Clary rolled her eyes, but followed them to the roof, where Jace proceeded to shout at the top of his lungs for his love for Clary and occasionally adding a threat to all who might designs on her.

Finally after ten minutes of shouting and threatening they made their way back to Magnus's sitting room.

"Ok, its my turn, Simon truth or dare?" Jace asked slyly.

Simon gulped nervously "Ill go safe, truth."

"Ok" Jace said "How many girls have you kissed? Not including family"

Simon paled "Um, Four" he said finally "Izzy, Maia, Maureen…" Simon stopped.

"That's only three" Jace reminded him.

"And…Clary?" Simon finally stuttered. There was silence until jace exploded.

"YOU KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND!" Jace screamed.

Simon scrambled behind the sofa. "Look, it was a long time ago when she and I were still dating" Simon said warily this seemed to calm jace down.

"Right can we get on with the game?" Alec said looking tired.

"Ok I do believe its my turn" Simon said coming out from behind of the sofa. "Truth or dare Clary?"

"Truth" she said quickly.

Simon thought for a while then suddenly a wicked smile crossed his face, Clary flinched but regained her self.

"Who is hotter, Jace or Harold Trend **(That's harry Styles by the way)**?"

Clary sat thinking Jace coughed and mouthed _im your boyfriend!_ Clary rolled her eyes and answered "I think Jace just wins" Jace's face expression was incredulous

"Just wins" Jace scoffed "Im gods gift to women I could dump you right now and get any woman I wanted" Jace looked up to find Clary with shocked expression and tears in her eyes.

Clary opened he mouth to speak "Fine then we're over" Jace looks stunned unable to move or respond.

Simon piped in "I cant believe I'm saying this but jace is right we could get any woman!"

"Excuse me!" Izzy shouted. While Izzy and Simon argued about there relationship Jace stared at a broken hearted Clary who sat in the corner crying her heart all jace wanted to do was go over and comfort her.

Suddenly all the attention was on Alec who said "You no Jace does have a point, I mean apart from me liking guys he does have a point!"

Alec couldn't elaborate on what he was saying because he was interrupted by a loud slap, thud and Izzy shouting "were over!" Alec turned around to see his sister stomping to Clary. Slowly it dawned on Alec that Izzy had slapped Simon very hard across the face and caught him of guard, which explained the shocked Simon and the fallen chair. All together it created a very funny moment, Alec was about to start laughing when he caught Magnus glaring at him.

"What the hell Alec" Magnus growled striding towards him "Jace just tore out poor Clary's heart and your siding with him!" They continued like this for a while until Magnus screamed "FINE I DON'T WANT THIS WE ARE OVER!" He enunciated every word perfectly. Magnus turned away from a sullen Alec to a sobbing Clary. He knelt down in front of her and took her hands, Izzy had an arm around Clary's shoulders and with the other she stroked the sobbing girls hair soothingly while glaring at a guilty Jace.

After what seemed like hours and awkward silence Magnus glanced behind him for confirmation that the boys were asleep and it was safe to talk. "Izzy, Clary I've got a great idea to get back at the boys!" He whispered excitedly. They stared silently which he took as a 'carry on'. He grinned "Well I was thinking how about a prank war!"

**Hope you liked it please R&R**

**XXXX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed our last chapter, please let us know what you thought. **

**Disclaimer: we do not own anything it all belongs to Cassandra Clare**

"Come guys" Magnus whispered. Gesturing for them to stand each in front of their ex-boyfriends. Suddenly they were greeted with a muffled bang as Magnus stubbed his toe on the coffee table his face was screwed up in pain but didn't make a sound. Noticing the girls concern he quickly mouthed that he was fine and went to go stand over Alec. He looked over at the girls and whispered "one, two, three!" They all screamed in unison at the top of their lungs. The effect was instantaneous, the boys jumped from their slumber while the girls and Magnus roared with laughter.

"What the hell, was that for?" Jace said his voice thick with sleep.

"Tell them Mags" Izzy wheezed after laughing so much.

"We hear by challenge you to a prank war! Here are the rules, rule one: you have to pick a permanent base, we have picked my place" Magnus said "So you will have to pick somewhere else, rule two: all pranks are kept secret between us six and finally rule three: anyone who spills about our war or forfeits means that their team automatically lose. So are you game?"

The boys looked at each other and nodded "Hell yes! prepare to get owned" Jace shouted.

"Well then let the prank war begin!" Izzy declared

**Sorry this chapter was bit short hope you still like it!**

**Just a reminder this is our first fan fiction :)**

**xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: Hi guys hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Now let the prank war begin!**

**Disclaimer: we don't own anything it all belongs to Cassandra Clare**

"What can we do?" Clary asked her head on Izzy's lap. They were at Magnus' trying to come up with a prank that wasn't to over the top but would really get at them yet they weren't getting very far.

"What do they hate the most?" Magnus mused.

"Jace hates ducks" Clary piped up.

"Vampire movies are pretty much the things Simon hates the most" Izzy added.

"Well Alec hates spiders but we need something they all equally hate" Magnus complained.

"Wait" Clary gasped "Mag's your good at photo shopping aren't you."

"The best darling" Magnus grinned.

"well we all know the guys hate The other direction so if you could maybe get some pictures that make us look like we are with them or something then have thousands of copies then post them everywhere around their rooms while playing that Taylor fast **(Taylor swift) **song we are never getting back together!"

"By the angel that's perfect" Izzy exclaimed "can you do it Maggie."

"It hurts that you doubt me" Magnus said as three glossy photos appeared in his hands.

"O-M-G" Izzy breathed "They look authentic"

"like I said am the best" Mags smirked.

"Right we need loads and how are we actually going to get them in without being spotted" Clary realised.

"Already on it Clare-Bear" Magnus clicked his fingers "The boys are now finding themselves on the other side of Brooklyn" The girls laughed in appreciation "And we are in the institute."

"Wait how did you get in here" Izzy mused out loud as she took in her surrounding Magnus wiggled his heavily jewelled fingers in her direction.

"Never doubt my warloky way's" he teased "Now come on we've got about half an hour. You'll find the pictures in their rooms now go go!"

**About 45 minutes later**

"WHAT THE HELL!"

**So what do you think guys ! And katien 100 thanx for the great review! **

**XXXXX**


	8. Chapter 8 (Part 1)

**Authors note: Hi guys sorry we haven't updated in a while, you know new school year but anyway hope you guys like it. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: Hi guys we've got some characters to tell you what we sadly don't own.**

**Jace: Why did you drag us into this? First you made me break up with Clary and now you want me to do something for you!**

**Us: Awwwww C'mon**

**Jace: Fine but me and Clary better get back together.**

**Us: Umm sure…**

**Jace: I have to tell you guys that these home wreckers don't own anything at all.**

**Are you happy now!**

**Us: Absolutely **

"I can't believe they did that" Alec said still in shock. Jace, Simon and Alec sat in front of the roaring fire, on the verge of falling asleep. Jace had just finished tearing every photo into millions of little pieces and throwing them in to the flames.

"Come on guys we need to think of a prank better than theirs" Simon said pouring out lukewarm coffee.

"Oh you know what! I give up!" Jace said exasperated. "They knew we hated the other direction. What do they all collectively hate" he said slumping down his chair.

"Wait" Alec said "They may not have a collective hate but what do they all love?" "Oh for Gods sake I don't know!" Simon exclaimed angrily.

"You really are stupid rat face" Jace sneered. "They all like clothes. Well not so much Clary but still."

"So how about we change their precious clothes with garbage bags!" Alec chuckled.

"You know Alec that's the first time you have ever had a smart idea" Jace said jokingly.

"One second, how are we actually going to get into Magnus' apartment?" Simon said taking a sip of rancid coffee.

"Well that sucks!" Jace said finally with a grimace. "The greatest prank and we cant even do it!"

"We still might be able to do it" Alec said while looking at the blank expressions of his two companions. "I've got an idea, it's a long shot but it might just work." Jace and Simon looked eagerly over at Alec. "Well apart from the other direction, Magnus is crazy about that lady goo goo **(lady gaga) **so maybe we could pretend to call a truce and invite them to concert on the other side of town say we will meet them there but just raid the apartment instead!"

"That makes no sense!" Jace complained.

"Ohh but it will!" Alec said with a sly grin and picked up his Iphone, dialled the number and put it to his ear "Oh hey Magnus I am sorry I made a huge mistake. Please can we end this war and all be friends, I've missed you so much" Alec paused as he listened. "Look I can prove myself; I remembered how much you love lady goo goo so when I saw tickets for sale I bought 6 as a sorry we were jerks." Alec's voice was so sincere that Simon almost believed him.

"Right we'll meet you at central park 6pm tomorrow love you Maggie!" Alec hung up and smirked. "And that is how you trick a gay warlock!"

"Go Alec" Simon cheered.

"Ohh just to warn you Manus has a lot of cameras and laser beams"

"Laser beams! You've got to be kidding me!" Simon laughed

"I've got just the thing!" Jace exclaimed and ran from the room, alec and Simon looked at each other bewildered until Jace returned holding some black garments.

"I've wanted to use these for ages" Jace said holding up the garments.

"What are those anyway" Alec asked.

"Ohh these, well there ninja suits!" Jace said proudly. "Were going under cover boys!"

**Ohhh cliffy! What do you think guys ! :)**


	9. Chapter 8 (part 2)

**Authors note: Hi guys sorry we haven't updated in a while, you know new school year but anyway hope you guys like it. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything all of which belong to Cassandra clare.**

"Jace we look ridiculous!" Simon complained they were walking to the subway with armfuls of every colour garbage bags (Just for the girls delight)

"You no its not fair you guys have glamour's but noooo not me, I have to walk in broad daylight IN-A-NINJA-SUIT!"

"I must say rat face you're not exactly pulling off the ninja look" Jace smirked "And anyway we need to wear them, we're on a stealth mission and I think I look amazing as always!"

Simon was silent for the rest of the journey while Alec and Jace argued about which weapon was better, the seraph blade or the long sword.

"C'mon seraph blades win hands down firstly cos they are better at killing demons and secondly the glow they give off makes my complexion heavenly!" Simon rolled his eyes.

"What you've got to be kidding me long swords give you better leverage and just stop being so vain!"

This was too much for Simon "Ohh c'mon give it a rest and open the god damn door!"

Jace fiddled with the lock until Magnus' door swung open "follow me ladies!" Jace whispered as he stepped into Magnus' hallway.

"Stop you idiot!" Alec said thrusting his hand out in front of Jace's chest. "Look!" He pointed to just below Jace's knees where there was a beam thinner than a stand of hair millimetres away from touching.

"Let me lead" Alec said as he stepped nimbly over the beam and continued down the hallway occasionally ducking under and stepping over things until they had made their way to Magnus' sitting room.

"Keep your eyes open, we've got 20 minutes tops so get moving!"

Jace ducked under another beam as he walked over to the room that Clary was staying in, it was already plastered with drawings. BINGO! There it was, the lime green suitcase containing her clothing. "Hope you like the colour yellow" Jace whispered "And when the hell did you own a mini-skirt!" Jace stumbled from the room to fin Alec and Simon waiting.

"C'mon they'll be onto us by now" Alec whispered.

"We can't go any faster!" Jace whispered loudly.

"Ohh screw the lasers lets just get out of here!" Alec whispered starting to run, alarms started blaring and lights flashing soon they were flat out sprinting. They didn't stop running until they were safely on the next subway going in the institute's direction. They were getting some weird looks off of the other passengers "Damn the glamour's wore of and that was way to close!" Jace exclaimed while Simon slowly pulled down his hood.

"We are never doing that again!" Alec agreed

**So what did you think! Please R&R **


	10. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Hi guys thank you for all the amazing reviews! Sorry it's been awhile since we updated (blame school). **

**Disclaimer: we do not own anything.**

"I can't believe they did that!" said Clary.

"My precious clothes" Izzy sobbed.

"I'm just glad that they didn't touch my glitter" Magnus added.

"Right that's it! We are getting some ducks!" Clary exclaimed.

"Erm… Why ducks?" Izzy asked confused.

"Well we need to bring out the big guns, and Jace's absolute hate is ducks, he's terrified of them." Clary said with a sly grin while slipping into one of Magnus' arm chairs.

"Umm Clary dear, Jace may be scared of ducks but how is that going to prank the rest of them?" Magnus asked looking confused.

"Well Maggie my dear by the time Jace is screaming like a little girl we aren't going to need anything else!"

**The next day…**

Jace was walking down one of the institute's cavernous corridors absent minded until he heard a curious sound.

"What the hell?" Jace said out loud, turning to open the door he had just passed that the sound came from.

"QUACK"

"F*****G hell, there's a BL***Y duck in here!" Jace shrieked "ALEC GET THE HELL IN HERE!" Jace turned as he heard a quack behind him "Ohh no please no, not behind me!" With his eyes closed he turned to face the noise, slowly he opened his left eye and stood frozen as he took in the sight of the corridor packed with ducks and within a second Jace was gone and all could be heard was a shrill scream as he pounded down the corridor.

Alec was sitting in his room shining one of his seraph blades until he heard screaming _what the hell _he thought while opening the door and stood awestruck as he watched Jace run past his room screaming. "Jace what's going on?" Alec shouted so he could be heard.

"Their behind me!" Jace cried and carried on running. Alec glanced down the corridor and was met with the sight of a stampede of ducks.

"Jesus Christ !" Alec shrieked "How the BL***Y hell did they get in here!" Alec took off running after Jace.

Alec didn't need to call for jace all he had to do was follow the screaming, soon Simon was running along side Alec "By the angel what's wrong with Jace?!"

"Apparently he's terrified of ducks!" Alec replied while coming to a stop in front of Jace's bedroom door "Jace you alright?" Alec called trying not to laugh. When no reply came Alec pushed the door open and strode inside. Jace wasn't in there. They turned to leave but stopped when they heard a sniffle coming from the bathroom.

Simon knocked on the bathroom door "You okay Jace?"

The bathroom door creaked open to reveal a shaking Jace "Are they gone?" He asked his voice barely above a whisper. Simon shook his head. "Alec call Magnus and tell him to stop this!"

"What we're giving up?"

"No just say if he stops this we will return all of there clothes!"

**Magnus's apartment**

The girls and Magnus were celebrating their win of a prank.

"YAY! IM GETTING MY CLOTHES BACK!" screamed Izzy.

Clary chortled "I wish I could have seen his face!"

"Ah but my dears the prank war is not over they might have something else in store for us" Magnus reminded them

**At the institute**

The boys looked at each other with sly grins "Their going down" said Jace.


	11. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Hey little fans, sorry we haven't updated in a while we've been pretty busy but we haven't forgotten you so here is our next chapter, hope you like it! Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: we don't anything and we are sadly not Cassandra Clare. **

"Ohh dragon fruit and mint herbal shampoo from china, we little box you will be taking a detour!" Simon giggled.

"You know rat face, this is the first useful thing you have ever done" Jace said almost appreciatively. "Now where the hell is Alec with those sodas" just as he said this Alec staggered through the door carrying bags full to the brim with Magnus' favourite type of sodas.

"Thanks for coming and helping me with the bags" Alec's voice was heavily laced with sarcasm

"Well sorry but I didn't know you were here!"Jace retorted.

"You would if you checked your Goddamn phone!"

Jace looked down at his phone that was current paused on angry birds star wars and grinned "well just think of it as an endurance test!"

Alec ignored this "So did you get into Magnus' email account?"

"Sure as hell we did" Simon spoke for the first time since Alec came in. "did you remember the bleach?" Alec rolled his eyes and held up the bleach.

"right then, the shampoo will be here in a couple of hours and if were gonna do this tonight we're going to have to start mixing those drinks and Alec you better be right about Magnus!"Jace warned

Alec sighed and started to remove sodas from the bags "Jace get the energy capsules and put them in the sodas"

"How are we actually going to seal the bottles anyway?" Jace mused

"Leave that to me!" Alec said while unscrewing the lids of the sodas. "There not gonna know what's hit them!"

**3 hours later…**

"Box is here!" Simon hollered as he carried the box of Magnus 'shampoo "get the bleach"

Simon made his way to the library. Alec and Jace were already siting there. Simon snatched a knife off of one of the coffee tables and went to open the box until a scarred, golden hand stopped him.

"Now stop right there rat face. We don't want Magnus knowing a couple of the bottles have been taken and you just don't have the skill to do that so allow me!" Jace said while snatching the box off of Simon and sat down on one of the armchairs then slowly without being a millimetre out of line Jace cut through the tape sealing the box. When the box was opened Jace started removing a couple of the bottles.

"Unscrew the bottles and put a half a cup of bleach in each, That should be enough to dye his hair oh and Alec you better be sure he doesn't let the girls use these bottles. I don't want my Clarys hair ruined then she'll never take me back!"

"Trust me Jace; Magnus won't let anyone touch these.

Jace grinned "Now let's get some payback!"

In Magnus' apartment…

"What the hell is this any way? Jace whispered pulling out a random bottle and thrusting it in Alec's face'.

"Shut up and put the bottles in the refrigerator, we haven't got much time!" Alec muttered batting impatiently at the Bootle in front of his eyes.

Meanwhile Simon was in Magnus' bathroom with the lights off replacing some of the Magnus' shampoo bottles with the tampered ones. Simon was so sure he was making more noise than a combine harvester and was glad when he had put the last bottle on the shelf; Simon went to leave when the bathroom door opened

"Simon what the hell are you doing in my bathroom "Magnus was clearly still half asleep so Simon took a chance.

"This is just a dream Magnus a weird, crazy dream so go on back to bed, go on!" Magnus' expression became dreamy then he stumbled back to his room singing twinkle twinkle little star. _AWWW cute_ Simon thought then face palmed _just get the hell out of here _he thought the crept down the corridor to find Alec and Jace fighting over who got to write the note.

"C'mon he is my boyfriend!" Alec complained

"Ex actually, anyway I really really want to do it! Jace pleaded

"Fine go on, you win!" Alec said giving in.

"Yeah sucker!"

Jace grabbed a piece of heavily perfumed paper and started scribbling…

_Hey girlies and Magnus,_

_We've missed you, bet you've missed us to. We just wanted to say watch your backs co we're coming!_

_From your boys _

_XXXX_

**So guys what did you think, Bet your confused! All will be explained in the next chapter so keep with it. Love ya's. OH and guys please can we get some more reviews we feel forgotten. PLEASE (Batting eyelids) :) **


	12. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Hey guys, we're really sorry we haven't updated in a while so we thought we would do a special shout out to those fans that have left some great reviews and have kept with it love ya's.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything apart from the story line.**

Shout outs …

**Rosie Herondale** thanks for sticking with the story and the great reviews.

**Katien100** thanks for the review because it was really uplifting after getting a quite biased review

**Engleshexe **we hope you like how it turns out.

**And for all the rest of our fans thank you so much!**

**Magnus apartment…**

"Man I am shattered!" Magnus said rubbing his eyelids. "Feel like I've been up all night!" Magnus sauntered into the kitchen and went looking into the refrigerator for a drink. "Ohh now what's this?" Magnus said eying the curious bottles. "Note to self; thank the girls for stocking the fridge!" Magnus grabbed one of the bottles, unscrewed it and downed it in one then he grabbed two armfuls of the drinks and skipped back to his room humming under his breath.

**Less than 30 minutes later…**

Izzy ran out of her room to find herself face to face with a confused clary. "What is he doing there?"Izzy asked, referring to the loud giggling and hysterical singing.

"I have no idea; I mean we haven't let him have any sort of energy drink in ages, not since last time!" Clary replied.

Izzy scowled and charged along the corridor, barged into Magnus' room and stopped frozen at the sight that confronted her. "Magnus! What the hell have you done?!" Izzy screeched. Magnus was sitting in the middle of his king sized bed surrounded by empty drink bottles and covered from head to toe in every colour glitter possible.

"Gwitter gwitter evryywherrrrre!" he cried pointing to his to his chest.

Just then clary stumbled through the door. "Dear lord, what the hell?" clary muttered.

"It seems clay that our exes have paid a visit!" Izzy sneered while Magnus applied more glitter to his hair.

"Izzy, Izzy look!" Magnus pleaded, waving a sheet of pare frantically around his head.

Izzy strode over to Magnus and snatched the piece off of him. She scanned the paper "Ohh s**t!" Izzy shrieked, she stalked over to clary and the thrust the piece of paper at her. "Read it!"

Clary took the piece of paper and read the small note, her face turning red with frustration. "I can't believe this! Why didn't you tell us Magnus?"

Magnus just sat there with a vacant expression on his face. "Ohh go, just go and have a shower!" Magnus jumped up from his bed thankfully still wearing boxers and scurried into his bathroom.

"At least we got the note!" Clary said trying to relieve the tension.

"Bit bl***y late!" Izzy snapped "I'm going to go and check the fridge for anything else!"

**About 29 minutes later…**

A scream echoed through Magnus' apartment.

"My hair! The bl***y b*****ds! My hair!"

Clary heard the screaming, apparently coming from Magnus' room, so she hurried to see what was wrong. Clary heard sobbing as she arrived at Maggie's door. "Hey Mags are you alright?" There was no answer, clary pushed into Magnus' room. "Magnus, where are you?" there was still no reply. Clary stood silent, trying to tell where the sobbing was coming from. Finally she decided to check Magnus' bathroom and prayed he had clothes on. Clary knocked gently, and then entered to find Magnus, thankfully clothed, rocking back and forth, and clawing at his blonde hair. WAIT! Blonde hair, Magnus didn't have blonde hair.

"By the angel Magnus, what happened?"

"t-the b-bottles had bleach in them! "Magnus sobbed, holding up a bottle of shampoo. "And I can't change it with my magic b-because it is completely damaged, s-so basically I can't change until it regrows!"

"Aww Maggie we can pick up some black hair dye "Clary murmured soothingly "And then we are 'going to end this, we're going to win!"

**So what do you think? Please R&R, we need some more reviews guys. Pwease! **


	13. Chapter 12 (Part 1)

**Authors note: So sorry we haven't updated in a while so we're going to give you an extra-long two parter. We hope you like it and please R&R we're hoping to get over 50 for this story alone and it would mean a lot if you could help with that ! PWEASE!**

**Disclaimer: we sadly are not the wonderful Cassandra Clare and don't own anything but the story line.**

**Magnus' apartment…**

Clary stood silently watching Izzy apply a viscous liquid to Magnus 'now straw coloured hair, her nose wrinkled at the smell. Magnus didn't seem to notice what was going on around him; he just sat staring blankly at the bathroom mirror.

"Aww Maggie hun, you're gonna look fine!" Izzy cooed, while massaging the hair dye onto Magnus' scalp which was already turning a dark grey.

"Alec was part of this…my Alec did this to me!" Magnus whispered as he started to blubber.

"C'mon Maggie it's gonna be fine and anyway I've got an idea of what we could do!" clary said trying to cheer him up but Magnus remained silently staring at the floor.

Isabelle let out an exasperated sigh "well what is this plan then?"

Clary took a deep breath and started to outline her plan "Well I was thinking last night and this rune popped into my head but I had no Idea what it was for and don't look at me like that Isabelle lightwood I'm not that stupid that I would test it on myself!" Clary paused to frown at the other girls disapproving glare. "Well anyway I drew the rune on a piece of paper but nothing happened so I threw it in the bin and this is the cool bit; the bin turned to ice, pure ice. Well then I sat for hours waiting for it to wear off but it didn't and eventually I must have fallen to sleep and just like before I saw another rune. I took that piece of paper I had used out of the bin and drew the new run on it and threw it back in the bin and as expected the bin was itself again!" Clary gulped for air, looking pleased with herself.

Izzy and Magnus sat looking extremely confused. Finally Magnus asked "Yeah that's good and all sweetheart but how is that going to help?"

Clary let out a peal of laughter "Don't you see, if you Magnus transports us to the institute and each one of us draws the rune on one of the boys, it means everything the boys touch will turn to ice apart from us of course as it doesn't work on the one who supplied it and then all we do is blackmail them until they forfeit!"

Isabelle and Magnus seemed stunned and clary began to worry she'd taken it to far "I'm sorry guys is it to m-"

Clary was cut off by Magnus as he exclaimed "Clary has anyone ever told you that you're a genius!"

Clary beamed at the warlock who's hair colour was rapidly changing "How's about I teach you those runes now?"

**Precisely 9 hours later**…

"Aww look at them! Bless their little cotton socks! "Magnus giggled "I almost feel sorry for the poor ba****ds".

They had arrived at the institute's great library to find all the boys huddled up together obviously expecting some sort of attack, they preceded to draw the runes on each of their hands.

"Well now we wait!"

**They waited…for hours!**

Simon was the first to wake and with drowsy eyes he took in the sight of his temporary enemies surrounding him, something must of clicked in his brain as he sat up in a dizzying speed and kicked Jace in the shin who consequently elbowed Alec square in the nose which began to bleed instantaneously .All that could be heard was the frenzied laughing of Magnus and the girls and the wounded grunts of the un expecting boys.

Suddenly there was an almighty shriek as Alec discovered why the girls and Magnus had visited. "My nose! What the f**k have you done" Alec had gone to touch his bleeding nose "My nose!Its ice!"

**So what do you think? We stayed up to the late hours writing then typing this up so it's not gonna be as good as we wanted but we hope you like it. The next chapter is going to be the one where they start to forgive each other and there will probably be a few heart to hearts so keep with it. **

**XX**


	14. Chapter 12 (Part 2)

**Authors note: so guys this is the second part of the two parter hope you like it! We're still deciding whether to have this as our last chapter or not so if you want any more chapters please tell us!**

**Disclaimer: we are sadly not the wonderful Cassandra Clare and we don't own anything apart from the story line.**

"Ohh god Alec! Are you okay?" Magnus screeched "Here give me your hand"

Magnus went to draw the releasing rune on the back of Alec's hand but not before Clary had pushed between them "NO Mags! Stick with the plan!" Magnus expression changed from worried to pain especially as he watched Simon struggle with his newly made shirt of ice and Jace sit perfectly still with his hands stretched away from him as if fending off a deadly weapon. Izzy seemed to be in an equal state of shock so Clary took it upon herself to carry out their plan "So guys I take it you don't like our little gift so basically we will stop all this if you forfeit!"

Jace smirked, apparently not caring "Well Clarissa I am not as foolish those tw*ts!" Jace gestured to his rapidly freezing companions "And all I have to do is wait until you can't stand watching Alec freeze to death!" Apparently Alec didn't like this as he reached over and grabbed a fistful of Jace's prized hair, which on touch was drained of its celestial colour and became nothing more than glittering icicles .Magnus would approve! Jace seemed to tremble as he said his next words "I've come to believe that this prank war has gone on to long and i'm sure the guys will agree with me!" Jaces body shivered and Alecs lips were turning blue from cold "We forfeit, you guys win!"

Clary's mouth formed a triumphant grin yet she didn't feel much like celebrating, Clary moved towards J to free him of the ice and he grinned weakly as she slid the stele lightly over his hand. His apologetic smile sent a warm feeling through her chest _no Clary get over him already he didn't even care about your relationship _Clary grimaced thinking this "Ummm im gonna go get some towels!" she muttered hastily and ran out of the room, barely containing her tears.

Clary didn't realize she had walked to Jaces monk like room until she was practically sitting on his bed. While sitting she noticed a scrap of paper lying on Jaces nearly always empty desk and couldn't contain her curiosity. She gently picked up the paper and was surprised to find a letter…addressed to her.

_**Clary,**_

_**Has there ever been a more heavenly sound than your name? To know that you were mine makes my heart sing. It is strange to think that you, the small feisty women could make my heart sing.**_

_**I would choose death if the other option was to live without you. You are the only girls who has touched my heart yet you did so much more than that, you own my heart and no matter whether in life or death, I will belong to you!**_

_**Forever and always yours.**_

_**Jace**_

Tears were now freely rolling down her face and she was so caught in the letters beauty she didnt notice the door open and a curious Jace enter "I wrote that the day of the truth or dare game but i didnt know when to give it to you so i've kept it here."

Clary didnt know what to say so instead she jsut launched herself off the bed and straight into Jaces arms who chuckled lightly. He led them to the bed where they just lay there looking at each other and enjoying one another's company. From nowhere Jace laughed and said "staying here is probably the safest option cos Magnus and Alec are making out in the library, trust me thats not somthing you wanna see and Izzy and simon are off somewhere doing god knows what!" Clary giggled sleepily "Thats right love, go to sleep." Clary smiled against Jaces chest.

_I love you_

**AWWWW don't we all love a bit of clace. So guys what did you think and don't forget to tell us whether you want a final chapter!**


End file.
